


You're a Gay Wizard With A Pet Fairy

by LeftoverFT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eridan and Tavros are NOT Friends, I lied to myself and feel bad, In a way, M/M, Name will be changed, Slow Build, cro is an annoying brother, hm, holiday story, said I wouldn't write one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan hates Tavros and Tavros hates Eridan, but they're dating anyways. After going through life together, they start to see each other in better lights. </p><p> </p><p>//incomplete forever lmao//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea and Pokèmon

**Author's Note:**

> For me cause I love this pairing, but also kinda for mtjester cause it's their au thing 
> 
> Sorry for silly grammar mistakes and such, I'm really tired and editing sounds like something I'm not gonna do right now.

Eridan sighed, staring at the smaller male across from him. He wasn't much smaller, but he wouldn't tell the other that, he'd use every thing he had against him. Cause screw Tavros and his need to play 100+ hours of video games every day.

They were going to go on a 'date', but the other decided to play Pokèmon or some other kiddie game instead.

Eridan rubbed at his face, starting a fight would be obnoxious, and all he wanted to do was grab something to eat. Didn't matter what, unless it was fast food, he wasn't going to eat that, he was starving.

"Tavv, are you ready yet?"

"One more level, calm down. You can wait."

Eridan sent him a glare, letting out a louder sigh. "You said that an hour ago."

"Don't you have mascara or something to put on? Do that instead of nag me, Eridan."

The addressed male snorted and got up, grabbing the others 3Ds. Holding tightly into the little game player, he ran to his car, laughing under his breath.

"Eridan! Give that back! Eridan!" Tavros ran after him, groaning when the other threw it into the back of his car. He watched Eridan get into the drivers seat and look at him expectantly.

He went to his side and slid into his own seat, giving the other a casual look."I hate you, in case you forgot, I wanted to tell you again."

"I knoww you mean lovve~." Eridan drove to the nearest diner, parking and hoping out.

"Are you really that hungry? Should've said something." Tavros mumbled to him, knocking himself against Eridans side.

Eridan elbowed him in return, grumbling out an "I told ya I wwas starvvin hours ago, and you ignored me."

They didn't wait long to get a table and drinks, enough time to start a conversation.

"So, it's almost Halloween, and I told you how me and Rufioh always go trick or treating together."

"Yea, and?"

"And I was thinking that you should come."

"Trick or Treating is stupid. I'm not gonna spend time wwith you an' your brother if that's wwhat wwe are doin'" Eridan sipped at his tea, burning his tongue on it.

"You can dress as a wizard?"

Eridan bit his lip and stayed silent, looking at the others hopeful grin. He released a sigh and nodded.

"Okay fine, but it can't be one of those cheap costumes."


	2. I can and I wwill!

Eridan sat on his couch at home, looking around on his blog. He thought back to his conversation with Tavros before abruptly sitting up straight.

"Wwait a minute! Wwhy'd you tell me about ya dumb plans so early?"

Tavros shrugged looking up from his phone. "Cause, you always have to be perfect. You'll have to make your own costume, you won't accept any cheap ones. So a few days from now, you'll go online, buy all the supplies you could need, and then wait a week for it all to get here. Because the only thing you know how to make is a scarf, your plans will fail terribly. You will be upset and mope for a few days like the child you are, until I remind you that Kanaya is our friend, and she can help."

"Hey! I'm not a child-"

"Yes you are, Eri. Then you'll spend around a week trying to convince Kanaya to make your costume, and finally she'll say yes, in exchange for you watching romcoms with Karkat so that she doesn't have to. Then she'll need time to finish it, and when you get it, it'll be only a few days left before Halloween." Tavros finished, looking at Eridans pout.

"I can make more than a scarf."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"Eridan! What's one thing you can make? Scarfs are the only thing Kanaya taught you!"

Eridan stood up and crossed his arms. "I'll showw you that I can make more than a scarf." And with that, he turned heel and headed for his room.

"And the story begins. That jerk won't even make it past the first few threads before quitting." Tavros whispered to himself, staring down the hallway Eridan went down. 

 

Eridan sat in his room on his laptop, clicking away angrily. He could make his costume, screw Tavros and his dumb need to trick or treat.

He checked out a few online catalogues and stores before checking out and getting everything he needed. 

He he could do this, he would show his annoying boyfriend who was right.

 

He can('t) do this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for shortness. Wish I was like Dave or Aradia and could mess with time


	3. Walmart is lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to write tbh. And I should've updated like 3 other fics, but I updated this instead, so get ready for some fun times in Walmart

Eridan was half way through purchasing some expensive fabrics and accessories when he heard a short knock on his door.

"Come in." He continued to watch his laptop, refusing to give his attention to the other.

"Eridan, are you really going to do exactly what I just said?" Tavros sighed, leaning on the door frame, holding his Ds.

"No, cause I'm actually gonna do it right. No messin up."

"Why don't we just go get some fabrics and costume accessories from Walmart?" Tavros walked over, laying on Eridans bed.

"No. Walmart is all cheap shit and nasty people."

"We can stop by their jewelry section, and I'll let you buy us some matching rings?" Tavros tried to persuade him on, watching the other pause, the clicking of his keyboard coming to a stop.

Eridan stayed quiet for a few beats before nodding. "Yea, okay, but you havve to wwear it evveryday for the next month."

"Deal."

Tavros got up, walking over and closing Eridan's laptop, holding out his hand. Eridan swatted it out of the way, standing up on his own.

They walked out, pushing each other to see who could get out the door first. In the car, they fought over which radio station to listen to, and bickered all the way into the store.

They held hands as they walked the isles, searching for the crafts section.

"It's this wway!"

"We've gone down that isle twice! It's this way, Eridan."

After ten minutes of searching, they located it and Tavros sat down, prepared to play his Ds for the next half hour as his 'boyfriend' looked for the perfect cloth.

"Hey, wwould this make a good base for the cape?"

"Mhm, it matches your eyes."

"Heh, yea, I'll add like, stars or somethin around the hem."

"You mean Kanaya will."

"Yea, wwhatevver."

After getting a couple different cloths and needing objects from the craft section, Eridan dragged Tavros towards the jewelry section, peaking into the glass containers and humming to himself.

He pulled Tavros closer and pointed a set out, they were simple, silver band with a red ruby strip running through it horizontally. "Howw about this?"

"Sure, it's okay."

"Okay? It's perfect."

"Sure. You going to get it?"

"Yea yea, givve me a sec," Eridan ushered over an employee, getting the two rings, and sliding his card through the machine quickly. He rushed through the process, wanting to head home and start planning his Halloween costume more throughly.

Upon receiving the rings, he slid one onto one of his open fingers, and tossed the other to Tavros.

"Ready?"

"Yea, hold your horses, Halloween is still over a month away. It's not going anywhere." Tavros slid his own ring on, laughing under his breath.

"Like you've said, I need lots of time."


	4. Fuckin Cronus

Eridan stepped out of his bedroom, swishing his cape behind him. Tavros laughed, clapping for the other.

"Bravo, you look like a true wizard. Fake, but still cool." Tavros laid back and watched Eridan put his hands on his hips.

"Yea, wwell, at least I havve a good costume. Wwhat did you end up choosin?" Eridan asked, gently sitting down next to Tavros on the couch.

"A Pokémon trainer," Tavros knocked his head against Eridan's, laughing when the other complained.

"Keep to your owwn space," he snapped.

Tavros bonked his head again.

The two continued in this fashion for awhile before settling down against each other. Eridan stretched out over Tavros, and Tavros blew air into his ear, knowing its annoy Eridan.

The serenity was broken when Eridan's phone went off. He stood up to grab it, wizard costume poofy around him. He picked it up, listening to an obnoxious voice come through.

"'Ey chief! Vwhats up?" His brother asked.

Eridan rolled his eyes and sighed, falling dramatically on top of Tavros.

"Hey!"

"Wwhat do you wwant, Cronus?"Eridan asked, checking his nails. His brother was okay, but he never called without having a want for something.

"Just vwanted to check in, Eri," he heard a small chuckle from the other.

"Howw's Hallowween goin, Cro?" Eridan asked, knowing the other probably wanted something involving the upcoming holiday.

Tavros hummed as he listened to his not-boyfriend's conversation. He gently tapped at his side, watching the other flinch. He was too ticklish, it made things all the easier.

"About that, Kanny is gonna be at some gatherin that night, and ewveryone else had plans, so I vwas vwondering if you'd giwve me a hand and let me come vwith you?" Cronus explained his situation.

Eridan groaned, "Wwhy should I-" he squeaked when he felt a finger tickle at his side, "h-help you?" He ground out, glaring at Tavros.

"Avw c'mon chief, don't be like that."

"Cronus, I-" he felt another poke at his side and turned to Tavros. "Wwhat do you wwant!?"

"Tell him that he should come join us for trick or treating." Tavros laughed, seeing Eridan seethe in anger.

"Wwhatvver. Cronus, my terrible not-boyfriend says I need to imvvite you ovver, despite howw annoying you can be," Eridan already knew he was gonna regret this.

"Yea, thanks, Dan! I'll be owver on the 30th." And then his phone clicked. The greaser had already hung up.

Eridan set his phone down and laid back, setting all his weight on Tavros. "Asshole."

Tavros coughed out, "haha, you know you love it."

"Ya got me there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED?????? WHOA!


	5. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit

I forgot this story existed so I'm saying goodbye to it and just making a whole new story cause I hate this one. K, that's it, that's all. Smell you plebs later


End file.
